


Chase's Anatomy

by LeeannaMarie26



Series: Chase's Anatomy [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, Doctors, F/M, Grey's Anatomy - Freeform, PJO, Romance, percabeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeannaMarie26/pseuds/LeeannaMarie26
Summary: The gang of Percy Jackson characters have completed medical school and have started their internship at Seattle Grace Hospital. Maybe some old and new characters from either PJO or Grey's will appear.BTW I don't have anything to do with practicing medicine, I have only seen 14 seasons of Grey's Anatomy.





	Chase's Anatomy

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make this a one-shot but then decided that this is actually something I wanted to write about. I have no medical experience!!! If I get anything wrong please comment or message me on tumblr, my user is: leeanna-marie26
> 
> Anyways, this is a Percy Jackson/Grey's Anatomy crossover!

From the moment she entered the Operating Room, (a.k.a. The O.R.), she knew she wanted to be a surgeon for the rest of her life. 

Becoming a surgeon at Seattle Grace Hospital had been a dream of Annabeth’s since she was a toddler. She didn’t know what kind of surgery exactly, neuro or general, like her mother. But all that she knew as she walked through that door is that she belonged here. 

As she looked around the O.R. she could barely hear Chief Chiron speaking. She stared at the gallery that sat above the O.R., she looked at the instruments that lay around the room. It was a fairly big room and it was all Annabeth had ever dreamed of. 

Annabeth had been to this hospital many times before, she practically grew up here. But being here as an intern, man... it was exponentially better.

After learning about where everything was in the hospital, the interns were set loose to change into the locker rooms and to wait for their assignments from their residents. As Annabeth tugged her baby blue scrubs over her head she noticed someone staring at her. Annabeth turned her head and noticed another intern, a female around the same age as Annabeth. She was tanned and tone, with brown choppy hair that was haphazardly thrown into a braid. Annabeth met her eyes, they were like a kaleidoscope in the light, constantly changing colors. Annabeth considered herself really good at reading people, and with this girl it was no different. She seemed kind but at the same time Annabeth sensed a strong will and determination. 

“Who’s your resident, blondie?” the girl asked. Annabeth shook herself out of her thoughts.

“Dr. Avila Ramírez-Arellano, which is a really long name.” Annabeth smiled and offered her hand out, “I’m Annabeth by the way.” The girl shook back.

“I’m Piper McLean. She’s my resident too, so I guess we’ll get to know each other very well by the end of tonight,” Piper smiled too.

A voice poked around the corner and started calling off names, and the names of the residents that they would be “serving”. 

“Avila Ramírez-Arellano and interns Annabeth, Piper, Grover, Leo, and Hazel.” Annabeth slung her stethoscope around her neck and walked out of the locker room. 

“Where is our resident?” Annabeth asked. 

“She’s the one at the end of the hall, beware she’s rumored to be the meanest resident out of all of them.” he pointed them to the end of the brightly lit hallway. The new interns looked at one another with fear in their eyes and shuddered. 

At the end there was a woman who was average height, with glossy black hair and eyes that seemed like they would look right through you. She had amazing posture and carried herself with grace, which Annabeth admired. She looked like a leader would and she understood why this resident would frighten everyone else.

“I’m your resident Dr. Avila Ramírez-Arellano, people call me the Praetor. They call me that because I run my service like a full blown Roman legion. I have 5 rules, you will follow every single one of them. Rule number 1: Don't bother sucking up. I already hate you, that's not gonna change. Rule 2, you have pagers...The nurses will page you and you answer those pagers on a run, a run people.” We all quickly grab a pager from the counter.

She continues, “Rule number 3: If I'm sleeping DON'T wake me unless the patient is actually dying. Number 4: When I get there the dying patient better not be dead-” A pager beeps interrupting her rant. She briefly checks it and then starts hurrying off. “Rule number five! When I move, you move!” She’s already halfway down the hallway when the interns snap out of our daze and follow her down the hall, their shows thumping on the tiles.

Annabeth looked forward with determination. If she was going to make it as a surgeon, the first 48 hours on the job mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that, I'm pretty excited for this fic. The chapters will get longer eventually but I decided to start the story now and see how you guys react. Please tell me if I got anything wrong, I'd be happy to fix it. :)


End file.
